Tonight
by Risda san
Summary: 'Malam tak berbintang Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk mengikuti jejaknya..apa Sakura akan ikut' go ready :) masih kurang rapi loch tp dihrpkn para reader menikmati one shoot ini. Arigatou


**TONIGHT**

Pair:SakuraxSasuke

Genre:Romance

Rated:M

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **(0-0)/**

**(hanya mau melampiaskan seonggok ff abal yang mengganjal didalam otak dan kesepuluh jari ini gatal ingin mengetiknya. semog kalian suka dgn ff ini nyoooo ;0)**

Pengkhianatan apa lagi yang akan kau janjikan pada ku.

Saat kau menolak keberadaanku dan Naruto tim 7 tak bearti apa-apa buatmu.

padahal kau maupun aku sama-sama masih mencari tujuan hidup.

semudah itukah kau melepas ikatan ini..

Sasuke?

**(O_O)**

Sakura gadis berambut pink, bermata emerald hijau sejuk, malam ini dia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang,gelisah karena besok adalah waktu bagi dia dan timnya memulai tugas baru.

Merebut kembali Sasuke dari tangan Akatsuki. Baginya ini misi yang sangat sulit baginya dan Naruto.

Sakura beranjak dari tidurnya melangkah keluar dari kamar ,malam ini langit konoha sedikit suram. Dia berjalan dimalam hari dan semakin jauh dari tembok pembatas wilayah konoha. Sejauh mungkin untuk mencari ketenangan, Semakin masuk kedalam hutan terlarang. Menerobos kekkai yang telah dipasang,Sakura mendekati danau kecil dengan air mancur besar. Dia duduk diatas batu besar sambil memandang kebawah bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di air danau.

Wajah sedih itu miliknya.

Raut keraguan dan tidak percaya diri itu miliknya. Dia memeluk lututnya yang gemetar,ingin sekali dia menangis. Yang membuatnya tak bisa lagi berkata-kata adalah saat ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke dan tim taka seminggu yang lalu, juga Karin menurutnya dia gadis yang beruntung yang terus-menerus berada disisi Sasuke. Kenapa bukan dirinya? Sakura kembali kekonoha, saat itu Sasuke hanya mampu memandang punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh.

Punggung seorang gadis yang rapuh akan rasa sakit karena dikhianati.

"Lagi-lagi kau mencari ketenangan dimalam hari hah!"

Sakura menangkap sosok yang masih bersembunyi dari cahaya bulan.

"..Sasuke?"pikirnya ragu.

"Kau mengganggu latihanku."Sasuke mulai menampakkan dirinya dan membiarkan dirinya disinari bulan purnama.

'Jadi dia selalu berlatih ! aku tidak boleh berfikir kalau Sasuke akan kembali,bagiku itu dia datang aku cukup menjauh biar perasaan ku dan Naruto tak terluka lebih dari pengkhianatannya.'Sakura beranjak dari duduknya,melompat dengan ringan dari atas bongkahan batu besar,berjalan dengan tatapan kosong meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku akan pergi."ucap Sakura datar.

Sasuke melempar shuriken mengikis beberapa helai rambut Sakura, pengikat rambut Sakura putus membuat rambut pendeknya terekspos dan shuriken sukses tertancap pada batang pohon dihadapannya. Secara perlahan Sakura mengambil shuriken itu dan melemparnya kembali kepemiliknya.

Hujan turun tiba-tiba dengan derasnya. "Aku akan pergi dan tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."sakura pergi ,perasaannya kini sudah beku akan dinginnya air hujan yang menghujam bumi. Tak ada Sakura yang akan teriak kegirangan hanya karena Seorang Sasuke menyapanya,tidak ada lagi Sakura yang selalu diam-diam memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan berbinar.

Sakura seperti itu sudah sejak lama mati.

Dengan cekatan Sasuke menyeret Sakura kedalam gua dibalik air terjun.

"Hangatkan tubuhmu,kau masih punya waktu 2 jam sebelum anak buahku kembali kesini."Ucap Sasuke, tidak mau melihat Sakura basah kuyup dan kedinginan diluar sana.

Sakura menolak mengenakan jubah yang diberikan Sasuke,dia memilih duduk dipojok gua sambil terus mengalihkan pandangannya.

Hening. Tak ada percakapan.

Sampai Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman akan sikap Sakura yang tak seperti dulu,ahk dirinya pun kini bukan seperti dulu. Dia menatap Sakura yang sedari tadi mencoba menghangatkan dirinya.

Sasuke mendekatinya memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

Sakura terhenyak merasakan suhu tubuhnya menghangat, Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat bahkan nafasnya pun membelai kulit lehernya. Sakura mencoba untuk tidak melepas pelukan itu,baginya itu terlalu naïf.

"..Ikutlah denganku,Sakura." Suara Sasuke yang setengah berbisik mengalun lembut ditelinga Sakura,kata-kata yang selama ini ditunggu-tunggu Sakura tapi itu terlambat diucapkan Sasuke.

"Ikutlah denganku Sakura."Ulang Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya,bibirnya digigit kuat-kuat menahan agar bendungan air matanya tak tumpah.

"Jangan menambah luka ku..jangan membuat ku terluka lebih dari ini kumohon ...Sasuke."Sakura menangis air mata yang hangat jatuh mengenai kulit lengan Sasuke.

"Biarkan aku memperbaiki semuanya."Sasuke memelas, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan terus menangis,Sasuke dengan lembut membelai helaian pink rambut Sakura dan mencium dalam-dalam wangi tubuh Sakura membuatnya tergoda dan menginginkan Sakura seutuhnya.

Dia memaksa sakura agar berhadapan dengannya, pergelangan tangan Sakura dicengkram kuat-kuat oleh Sasuke dan memulai mecium bibr ranum itu secara perlahan,mengawali kecupan-kecupan kecil hingga ciuman panas yang tak terhindarkan.

"Ikutlah dengan ku Sakura."Bagaikan mantra Sasuke terus mengucapkan kata-kata itu disetiap jedah ciumannya.

Jejak kissmark merebak dileher jenjang Sakura,seakan Sasuke sudah mengklaim Sakura adalah miliknya.

Kegiatan yang berlanjut kearah itu akhirnya terhenti saat Sasuke merasakan kehadiran 3 orang dimulut gua. Keduanya berdiri saling membelakangi,Sasuke menyambut anak buahnya dimulut gua. Sedang sakura bersiap-siap untuk pergi namun dirinya sudah dilihat oleh Suigetsu,Karin dan Juugo. 3 pasang mata yang melihatnya dengan tatapan tak ramah.

"Oi apa maksudmu Sasuke,kenapa dia bisa disini?"Ledek Suigetsu merasa curiga.

"Tersesat."Sanggah Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan melewati Tim Taka dan mengabaikan mereka juga Sasuke.

Saat lewat dihadapan Karin,tiba-tiba sabuah cengkraman kuat membuat Sakura terbentur didinding,Karin kini sedang mencekiknya dengan tangan dengan tatapan amat benci kearah Sakura.

Sakura memandang rendah Karin, membuat Karin terpancing emosinya karena ditatap seperti seonggok sampah olrh Sakura.

"Apa-apaan bekas kissmark dilehermu hah!."Karin cemburu,ia tahu sedari tadi Sasuke yang terus bersamanya tidak akan ada laki-laki lain yang berani meninggalkan bekas ciuman itu dileher Sakura selain Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum licik."Sasuke yang memulainya loh..karin.." Mendengar ucapan Sakura dengan nada suara yang dibuat manja itu Karin semakin bertambah emosi dan memukul perut Sakura hingga mengeluarkan darah segar dari sudut bibirnya. Sasuke yang melihat insiden itu menjadi marah.

"**HENTIKAN KARIN!" **Bentak Sasuke.

Sakura melap darah segar disudut bibirnya, kemudian melepas sarung tangannya yang menutupi jari-jarinya yang lentik.

"Aku tidak akan ikut denganmu Sasuke,masih banyak orang-orang Konoha yang menyayangiku dan menantikan ku pulang." Tatapan Sakura semakin tajam didepan musuhnya. Membuat Suigetsu bergidik ngeri 'gadis yang menyeramkan.'pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba ia menggoreskan kukunya keleher tepat mengenai bekas kissmark dan mengeluarkan darah dari bekas cakaran yang disengajanya. "…aku pun akan melupakan kejadian tadi,bagiku itu tak berarti apa-apa lagi...kau yang merusak ikatan ini pun tidak pernah mencoba memahami kami,aku dan Naruto yang selalu mencoba memahamimu. Sakit hati ini tidak akan hilang dengan sekedar ciuman atau maafmu Sasuke, tidak semudah itu kau mendapatkan yang kau mau. " Sakura sangat marah dari luapan sakit hati yang bertahun-tahun ia pendam.

Mendengar itu Sasuke hanya mampu menahan amarah dia merasa telah dikhianati,hatinya tercabik-cabik atas penolakan Sakura, sekaligus hinaan baginya. Itulah yang dulu dirasakan Sakura dan Naruto kini ia yang merasakannya sakit dikhianati.

Sakura pergi meninggalkan gua tersebut dan masih dengan langit konoha yang bercucuran hujan,dia berpikir 'Sasuke bukan lagi Sasuke yang dulu kucintai.'.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke."Cerca Karin.

"Kau tak perlu tahu apa yang aku pikirkan."

tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menampar Karin,hawa membunuhnya menyeruak.

"Tahan emosimu Sasuke."sergah Juugo.

Orang-orang dimulut gua membuatnya muak,dia memilih masuk kegua dan meninggalkan Suigetsu,Karin dan Juugo.

"Brengsek" Sasuke melampiaskan emosinya dengan memukul dinding gua hingga suara pukulannya menggema.

"Rupanya ini pernyataan perang mu ." Sasuke dengan luapan emosinya dia tidak bisa membawa Sakura dari Konoha, tidak bisa menjadikan Sakura sebagai miliknya. Ini adalah kegagalannya yang lain, yang tak bisa mempertahankan ikatan yang telah usang.

Sakura menarik selimut dan menutup mata nya sebelum tertidur Ia bergumam pelan.

"Aku menunggumu dimedan perang, Sasuke kun."

Sakura tertidur dan esok paginya ia berangkat bersama anggota tim 7 untuk mejalankan misi baru dari Tsunade sama.

END

pendekhaaaaaaaaaannnn T.T ayo ayor diripripripuuu


End file.
